White C. Ryan
Ryan, better known as "Kami" in the Underworld is the runner of The White Angels and a smuggler of weapons, devil fruits, and other crime related objects. Appearance Ryan is a fairly skinny short man with a long arms and fingers. His skin is extremely pale with dark black hair. He will often be wearing a orange swirling mask and long black cloaks covering his extremely pale skin to protect it from burning. Personality Ryan is a genius in every sense of the word. He is cold and calculative planing things twelve steps ahead at all times. He has little sympathy for others and with little hesitation will kill those who impede his work. Do to the way his abilities have been revered he has become extremely narcissistic almost thinking of himself as immortal an unkillable machine. Powers and abilities White C. Ryan is by far one of the physically weakest people on the seas. His skinny body can be destroyed by anyone with even average strength. The average armed marine has a doriki of 10 while Ryan has a doriki of four. One of his greatest assets is his genius he is a incredible tactician if his body was able to become any stronger he could be one of the most dangerous people to ever sail the grand line. Devil Fruit Ryan at a young age consumed the Nashi Nashi no mi a devil fruit that the user describes as "doing absolutely nothing". This statement is not completely true as the user gains one ability known as The Fools Gambit. Despite the fruit being called the Nashi Nashi no mi all people who meet the user believe they actually ate a fruit called the Kami Kami no mi which is believed to give the user the ability to alter everything on whatever island they are standing on. The Kami Kami no mi is believed to be able to alter people, items, poneglyphs, and even devil fruits. Ryan also refers to his fruit as the Fear Fear fruit Weakness If Ryan ever told someone about his ability they would never believe again that he owns the Kami Kami no mi. This rule also applies to writing if Ryan ever wrote on a piece of paper his abilities the same thing would happen. Those who learn of his abilities can tell others about it but the odds of others believing them are very low. Weapons Ryans genius mind has allowed him to make a variety of weapons suited for his thin weak frame. For instance he carries around a blade thin as a piece of paper but sharper than you can believe the blade known as "Wind Slicer". He has mastered the handling of many long and short ranged weapons. Martial Arts Haki Haki has assisted Ryan in many ways depending more on mental and spiritual strength to master than physical. He has incredible grasp over both forms of haki. Kenbunshoku haki Busoshoku haki History Ryan was a slave from the day he was born. He felt the whip on his back more than anyone could know because his nickname as a slave was "unsellable". He had no strength or skills he was beat day in and day out used as his owners punching bag. One day when left in the fields after being beaten to a bloody pulp he saw something, it sat under a tree his hunger was so great he scurried to it and took a huge bite out of it. He was then called back to his owners home to do more house work when he got to the door his owners screamed and that's all they did for hours. His fellow slaves yelled in joy and continued saying the words freedom. Before he knew it his fellow slaves began building a boat to escape the slave island while any of the people who just a couple hours ago were beating him to death just coward. Just before he left the island forever he returned to the thing he had eaten it was pure gold and covered in swirls he finally understood what he had done. Ryan ran back to the ship his companions had made and sailed for a few days until they took a pit stop at a island request by Ryan. Suddenly the ship was surrounded by bandits and each and everyone was taken off the boat and sold back into slavery everyone except Ryan who had called days before to make a deal "give me enough money to make a ship of my own and you get every piece of trash on this boat" From there he started a empire through fear and became the leader of the group known as The White Angels